


Let's Pretend This Never Happened

by SnowshoeCat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hate Sex, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Pain, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowshoeCat/pseuds/SnowshoeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al is at a meeting when suddenly a blessing in disguise happens. Matt helps his twin as much as he can. <br/>Set during the cold war, implied AmerRus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Pretend This Never Happened

**Author's Note:**

> I have come to accept my position of writing very niche porn as apparently whenever my wife looks for things of this nature she always gets redirected back to my works. So I maybe will write more. Here's a little somethin' for all of you who watch me for this stuff! My wife did the editing for it, so thank her for there being no screw ups!

Al was doodling on his itinerary, as per usual, as the other countries took turns speaking. Matt chided him quietly by jabbing his ribs with his elbow. At first he chuckled. Then ten minutes later, he started to hurt. He grumbled quietly, rubbing the spot. But the pain didn't stop. It was more like cramping, and it spread across his entire belly, all the way around to his back. He ignored it for as long as he could, but the pain kept ramping up. He stood abruptly in the middle of Russia's turn, leaving the room. Matt looked appalled at his behavior and apologized for his twin, quickly getting up himself to follow the american. He found Al in the bathroom, gripping the sink so hard his knuckles were white.  
"Al? You alright?" Matt asked, rushing to his twin's side. Al said nothing but let himself be wrapped in Matt's arms. He slowly released the sink, in favor of clinging to Matt.   
"Take me back to the room," he hissed into Matt's shoulder. Matt more or less carried them to the hotel room, fumbling a moment to fish out the key and push open the door. Thankfully the bed was close, so Al was able to stumble in on his own and collapse on it while Matt took care of locking the door behind them.  
Al groaned loudly from the ball he had curled into, rocking slowly. Matt sat beside him. He wasn't sure of how to make himself useful, so he settled on rubbing Al's back. Al's breaths were coming in strained huffs with panting in between.  
"B-bathroom," Al said quietly, face red from the mixture of embarrassment and pain. Matt helped him get there. He left the room to give his twin privacy. Hearing him heave was nearly enough to make Matt gag himself.  
Al stayed slumped on the bathroom floor when he was done. He pressed his face to the side of the tub. It was cold. It was nice. It was a very welcome distraction. His throat burned and his mouth tasted disgusting, but he was content to stay with his face pressed on the cold for a while. He shifted around and noticed that he was sitting in something wet. He squirmed and groaned, disgusted with himself. He looked down to see how bad it was. Red. It was blood.   
The harsh copper scent hit him, making his stomach drop again. He hunched back over the toilet and heaved, but nothing came out. He shakily got to his legs and looked around the room a bit dazed. He stumbled over to the tub's knobs and turned the water on. He stuck his face under it first, washing the disgusting taste from his mouth then drinking some of the water. It didn't help him much. The water tasted of metals which just made the knots in his stomach tighten further.   
He stripped his clothes off, pants first. He looked at them, which was a mistake. He turned his head away, blinking away the tears that stung the corners of his eyes and fighting the urge to dry heave. He tossed them away without looking and removed his shirt, throwing it on top so he wouldn't have to look at it anymore.  
He stumbled, hands on the wall of the bath. It forced him to look down, at himself. Of course, he already had a good idea of where the blood was coming from. But it suddenly dawned on him what was happening. He drew in a shaky breath and closed his eyes for a couple of seconds until he gathered himself. He was going to have to tell Matt, and ask his twin to help him.  
He lowered himself into the tub, quickly scrubbing as much blood as he could off. As it ran down the tub, he couldn't help but be terrified that it would stain and forever be evidence of what had taken place. He shook the thought and used a washcloth to plug the drain. He let it fill enough to cover him to his naval before calling Matt in. Firstly, because he still had some dignity, secondly because it had taken him that long to gather the nerve to tell Matt what was happening.  
"Hey, Mattie? Come here," he called, sounding a lot more calm than he had expected.   
Matt came very quickly, as though he had just been standing on the other side of the wall waiting. "What's up-" he began but saw the blood on the floor. He paled.   
"Don't look at it, it makes it look worse than it is," Al said, unsure of whether it was a lie or not. The cramping had eased up, but he was also cooking himself in hot water.   
"Al, what in God's name," he trailed off, looking up and meeting Al's eyes. "What's wrong?"  
Al had to take another deep breath. He had thought he was ready, but it was real now. He didn't know where to start. So he decided to just come out with it. "I'm pregnant," he blurted. "I-I think it's dying. Or dead." He hated how he sounded, how he stumbld over his words. He sounded weak and scared.   
Matt knelt at his side, reaching for his hand. Al met him halfway. Matt squeezed it and pressed their foreheads together. "Don't worry. I'm here. I'll do everything I can to help you."   
It took a weight off Al's chest that he hadn't known was there. His head slowed its desperate race and he let himself just be comforted. He felt Matt shift away and almost began panicking again.  
"Shh, hey, I'm just going into my bag and getting you some drugs. You're probably gonna need them. And some more towels," he said, eyes sweeping across the bathroom. The towels that were in there had been soiled already.  
Al let him go, watching the bathroom door. Time ticked by. He tried to concentrate on something to distract himself, but the pain that had gripped him tightened its hold. The smell of blood was growing, threatening to overtake him. His chest tightened. He began panting. He was surrounded by blood. It was covering him. He had to get out. He all but clawed his way out of the tub, landing on the cold tile floor, nearly cracking his head on it. He crawled to the far wall from the tub and curled into a ball just as Matt ran back into the room.  
Matt's arms were around him, and he seemed to be lifted from the fog. He was mortified at himself. Matt either didn't notice, or didn't care, that he was covered in bloody water. He just picked up his twin and set him down on the bed.   
"Sit tight, ok? I'm right here, you can still see me. I'm not going anywhere," he said and slowly picked up a small pile of towels that he had dropped. He set a couple down on the bed and Al lie back on them. He didn't want to ruin the bed. Matt got another towel for underneath him and carefully set it so there was a double layer to catch as much blood as possible. When it was set up, he backed away again, grabbing a bottle of pills that he had also dropped.   
"Take like, four of these, I'll get you some water. I will be right back and you can call me if you need me," he said, grabbing one of the glasses off the side table. He went to the bathroom and filled it with the sink on full blast, returning as fast as possible with it. He handed the glass over and watched Al take the drugs, taking the glass as it was handed back. He set it down on the nightstand and sat by Al. He took Al's hand again and gave it another squeeze.  
Al sat there in silence for a while. Matt had been quiet. He deserved an explanation at least. He hadn't asked because he was polite, but surely he had to be wondering who the father was.   
"Russia," Al said, seemingly out of nowhere. Matt raised his head, brows knit. "It was one night, we didn't exactly use protection. Russia-" Matt shushed him gently and pressed their heads together.   
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." he soothed.   
"No, I want to," Al said, shaking his head. "Russia is the father. I was so scared, Mattie. About everything. How could I tell my boss that I, a man, am pregnant. And that the father is our greatest enemy. He would never understand," A hollow laugh came next. "Well, now I guess I don't have to worry about that."   
Matt just sat quietly, listening. He squeezed Al's hand again and held him close.  
It seemed like the drugs had kicked in. Al was a lot quieter now, more relaxed. He was almost sleeping. He was calm enough that Matt had changed position from holding him, to just sitting at his side, and then closer to the foot of the bed.   
Matt diligently kept Al clean with a damp wash cloth. The towel under him had to be changed. He gently lifted Al up and slipped a fresh one under. Al was out of it enough to let himself be handled. It wasn't just blood in the sullied towel, it appeared as though it were chunky with lumps of fleshy bits. It sent chills down Matt's spine and his stomach tightened. He forced it back down, there were more important issues at hand.   
Al suddenly jerked up, gasping. "Oh, no, no, no," he hissed.   
"Shh, I got you. You're alright," Matt said and eased him back with one hand.  
Al fought to be up, his face crumpled. Matt's heart twinged and he helped Al get up. And then back down again. Al squatted when he was off the bed, groaning and trembling. His efforts were rewarded when the fetus was finally pushed out of him. He was too out of it to care, and Matt was too good a brother to be grossed out.   
Well, he was grossed out, but he was more concerned about Al's safety. He made Al stay like that until the placenta came out as well, then set him back up on the bed with an extra layer of towel under him. Al passed out very quickly, leaving Matt to clean up the mess.   
Matt was at a loss. He didn't know what to do with it. It hardly looked human. He settled on wrapping it in a towel and setting it aside to deal with last. He cleaned the bathroom first. It was the most in need. He gathered all the bloody towels up and in a corner. Then he got a fresh washcloth to start cleaning Al with again. Even though it was already all out, he had checked, Al was still bleeding.  
Al woke up the next morning as sore as hell. Everything below his rib cage hurt. From sore muscles to a more burning pain in his abdomen. It was almost like something was ripped out of him. And then he remembered what happened. He shot up, ignoring the pain for a minute to look around. There was surprisingly little blood in the room. Only under him, in towels. The overwhelming smell of blood had been neatly contained in a black garbage bag in the corner. Matt was asleep on the armchair near the foot of the bed. Even asleep, he looked exhausted. Something on the table near Matt seemed out of place. A bloody towel. Even from where he was, he could smell something rank.   
"Oh god," he whispered. "Mattie?" He called his twin gently. He hated to wake him, but....  
Matt raised his head slowly, blinking away sleep. "Al? You alright?" He asked, starting to get up.  
"What is that on the table?" Al got straight to the point.   
"Oh, uh, the... You know. I-It's in there. I didn't know what you wanted to do with it," Matt stammered.   
"Put it with he other towels. I- I don't want to see it. I don't want to know."   
Al got up and into the bathroom, where he soaked himself in the hot water. Matt took the fetus and the rest of the bloody towels out, throwing them directly in the dumpster himself.   
When he gets back, Al was just getting out of the shower. They both put on fresh clothes and went to breakfast. The silence that spanned between them seemed to be an agreement. This was not something they would talk about. At least, not for a long time.


End file.
